massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Locking in Massivecraft (chests, doors, etc.)
Guide to Locking in Massivecraft First, I would like to note that Massivecraft currently uses Deadbolt as its lock plugin, which allows you to lock a large range of items. Items supported include: #Chests #Doors #Trapdoors #Brewing Stands #Furnaces #Dispensers #Other blocks can also be protected by placing a trapdoor on them and privating the trapdoor. I will go through these all in detail now, as I know from research based off of various websites and players and my own experience. This information may have changed by the time you read this, so please be patient with me. If you need specific help with a lock, contact me (richie252) or comment on it here. If I made a mistake, feel free to correct it, but please tell me that you did. 'General Information' 'What to Look for in Errors With Locking' I have experienced two types of errors in locking with the signs. In one type, the sign simply disappeared and dropped down to the ground. In the other type, deadbolt had an error and said either that there was a conflicting lock, or there wasn't a container nearby. I have discovered, through a great deal of trial and error, that each of these errors means a different thing. The first error is oftentimes not a big problem, and can usually be fixed by writing not only private, but also your name on the sign. If it still doesn't work, it may be another issue. However, with the second error, one should note that this means that they are either trying to lock an item that cannot be locked (less likely) or that their sign placement is way off (more likely). In some cases (don't know why, maybe a bug) you have to write the "[p'rivate]" with a capital letter at the beginning: "['P'rivate]" 'How to Lock: Chests Chests are possibly the most important items to keep locked, as they can contain many valuable items and are oftentimes the result of many hours of work. Thus, it would be best to keep all of your chests locked with this mechanism. On a further note, I would recommend that you do not place items in a chest until it has been locked. Remember that while greifing is disallowed on the server, stealing is not. Chest(s) can be locked either as single units, meaning one chest, or as two, a double chest. For personal locks only, both the single chest and double chest require only one sign. However, as it is possible to have multiple users for the same chest, a single chest can support a maximum of 12 users, while a double chest can support a maximum of 18, requiring more signs. To lock a chest, first you must place the chest. Then, you have two options: #Right click the chest while holding a sign :: ---Doing this will lock the chest, allowing only you to open the chest. 2. Place the sign next to the chest, and type the following: :: Line 1: ''' private ' ::: --Be sure to include the '" [ ] "' :: '''Line 2: your name' ::: --No special symbols required. Note that this too is optional, as if you don't put your name here it should automatically be placed. Occasionally, the chest won't lock if you do not write your name here though, so it is recommended that you do so. :: Lines 3-4: Additional Users ::: --Simply write down additional players' names on these lines, giving them access to the chest. To add more users to the chest, you must do one of the following: #Right click the chest with a second sign :: --Doing so will place the second sign on the chest with users on the first line and everyone on the second line. Be aware that this allow ALL USERS access to the chest. It simply prevents the chest from being destroyed. 2. Place a second sign next to the chest, and write the following on it: :: Line 1: users ::: --Be sure to include the " [ ] " :: Line 2: 'You have two options, either write everyone, allowing all users access to the chest, or a player's name who you would like to have access to the chest. :: '''Lines 3-4: '''Here, write down the names of additional users that you would like to have access to the chest. Note that this is irrelevant if everyone was used on line 2. To modify a lock sign, you also have two options: #Remove and replace the sign :: --Fairly straightforward, simply remove the sign and replace it, writing down the new information. Note that you cannot lock an item without including your own name; it simply can't be done by normal users, as a failsafe to prevent people from locking themselves out of their items. 2. Right click the sign :: -- When you right click the sign, this should appear in your chat stream: ::: deadbolt sign selected, use /deadbolt to edit. ::: This means, do the following in your chat stream: #Type /deadbolt #Write the line number you wish to edit (3-4 for the sign with your name, 2-4 with all others) #Write the "text" that you wish for that line to read. This should be either a player's name or everyone That is all there is to it for locking chests. However, many people have found the signs to be annoying with their building designs, or that the signs get in their way to accessing the chests. To get around this, I have included some suggestions below. (will get to this later) 'How to Lock: Doors Doors are one of the most common items to lock in Massivecraft, second only to chests. Locking doors can be at times frustrating, but it is oftentimes necessary to protect yourself from raiders and your belongings from plunderers. Similarly to chests, doors can either be placed as single units or as doubles, making double doors. Be aware that after double doors are locked, they will also function as such; both doors will open when one door is clicked. Locking them is very similar to locking chests, however it has one key difference in sign labeling, and different placement. To lock a door, first you must place the door. If you are using double doors, place the doors side by side facing the same direction. Both of the doors' handles should be facing towards the center; if not, destroy the incorrect door and replace it. With sign placement, this can be an interesting area. I spent a while trying to discover how to work with sign placement, and discovered a few ways. It is possible to place the sign on the bottom or top half of the door, on the side of the door, or above the door. It cannot be placed beside the door however, or under the door, per my experience. 1. On the Door Itself ''' *Currently, I know of only a few ways to put the sign physically on the door itself. The first way includes the following steps, and will place the sign on the front of the door, on the top half. #Place a block (I recommend an easily breakable one) in front of the door, or in front and beside the door. #Place the sign on the block, and write private on the first line. #Click done on the sign, it should stick to the door. #Remove the block. #Voila, it should have worked. If it didn't, try, typing your name on the second line of the sign #*Note that placing the sign on a block beside and in front of the door doesn't always work, although it helps if you write your name on the second line as well as private on the first. #*Also note that this can be done on both single and double doors. For the bottom half, follow these instructions: #Place a block beside and in front of the door. #Place the sign on this block, on the side of the block perpindicular to the door. #Write private on the first line of the sign, and your name on the second line. #Click done on the sign, it should stick to the door. #Remove the block. #*Note that it doesn't always work on the first try. Try again, and be sure to follow these directions to the letter. 2. '''On the Side of the Door Similarly to the previous idea, except instead of placing the block in front of the door, place the block beside the door for the top half. For the bottom half, place the block behind and beside the door. Note that this assumes the door was placed facing you. :: 3. Above the Door I would say that this is the easiest way to lock a door, even though it does take up extra space. Use the following steps: #Place the sign on the block directly above the door. #Write private on the first line of the sign. #Write your name on the second line. #Click "done" #*This works for both single and double doors. 'How to add Timers to Doors' One of the special aspects of locking doors is the timer. By using the timer, you can force the door to automatically close itself after a certain amount of time has passed. To add timers to doors, follow these steps: #Place the sign on or above the door. #On the first line, write private. #On the second line, write your name. #On the fourth line, write of time in seconds) So... If I wanted to make a door with a ten second timer, I would type timer:10 on the fourth line. 'Picture Guide to Locking Doors' 'Locking the Top Pane of the Door ' ' ' To lock the top pane of the door, first you can place a block directly in front of the door. Then, place the sign on top of this block and write private on the first line, and your name on the second. ' ' The end result should look like this: If the lock doesn't work, please refer to the "General Information" section above. 'Locking the Bottom Pane of the Door ' First, place a block in this position. Alternatively, you can place it on the other side of the door as well. Then, place a sign on the side of the block facing the door; the side that the camera is pointed at. Write private on the first line of the sign, and your name on the second. The end result should look like this: After you've done this, you can destroy the block. If the lock doesn't work, please refer to the "General Information" section above. (More Photoguide Material Coming Soon) 'How to Lock: Trapdoor' Trapdoors are far less complicated to lock than normal doors, as they only have three possible placements (to my knowledge). However, they can be invaluable in protecting a secret basement, or a storage area. To lock a trapdoor, first you must place the trapdoor against a wall. Then, follow these steps: #Place a sign on one of the three side blocks surrounding the trapdoor. #On the first line of the sign, write private #On the second line, write your name. #Follow normal user addition (in detail under "chests" above) to add more users. #Click "done" #Voila, your trapdoor should be locked. If it didn't work, try, try again! 'How to Lock: Brewing Stand' As brewing stands can contain potions or valuable alchemy ingredients, it is a good idea to keep thieves out of them. Thus, one would need to lock their brewing stand. If you experience issues, be sure that you are writing your name on the second line. For some reason, this can solve issues. Use these steps to lock your brewing stand: #Place the sign on a block adjacent to the brewing stand. #*It can be either on a wall or on the ground, but it cannot be above the brewing stand. #Write private on the first line. #Write your name on the second line. #Click done. #The sign should attach itself to the brewing stand. If that didn't happen, try, try again! #*Note that you can't simply right click the brewing stand with a sign, this only opens the brewing stand : Category:Guides